


The Games We Play

by ithilien22



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-01
Updated: 2008-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:36:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithilien22/pseuds/ithilien22





	The Games We Play

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tease](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/25118) by morgan_d. 



When Luke enters the kitchen at the farm, he lets the back door slam behind him with a satisfying _thud_. He’s so pissed off that he can hardly see straight and he’s glad that his grandmother and his sisters are out for the afternoon, because he has a feeling that anyone he runs into at the moment is going to feel the full heat of his anger. 

Noah had told him earlier that day that he couldn’t meet Luke for lunch because he had to go cram for his history exam. Luke had even felt sorry for him and went to Al’s to grab Noah something to eat since he was too busy to eat lunch. Except that when he got there, Noah was already there, sitting at a booth, laughing, _flirting_. Apparently he wasn’t too busy to have lunch with Tony. 

Luke stomps up the stairs to his bedroom and once again slams the door behind him. He throws himself onto the bed and just lies there, willing his heart to slow down. But the truth is, he needs the anger. The anger is keeping him from having to feel everything else. 

He’s not sure how long he’s been lying there when he hears the door open downstairs, followed by footsteps making their way up to his room. Noah knocks first, but when Luke doesn’t answer he just comes in anyway.

“Long day?” Noah asks with a slight chuckle, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

“How was the studying?” Luke responds, voice flat.

“Didn’t get much done to be honest,” Noah answers, “I ran into Tony, couldn’t get away.”

“I’m sure you tried really hard,” Luke says sarcastically, finally sitting up to face Noah.

Noah shakes his head slightly, confused. “What?”

“I saw you two at Al’s,” Luke tells him, “having lunch. Flirting.”

Noah’s confusion quickly turns to annoyance. “You were following me?”

“I was getting you something to eat!” Luke shouts, his anger spilling over. “That’s me, right? Your perfect roommate, Luke.”

“Oh, so we’re back to this again,” Noah shoots back, running an agitated hand through his hair.

“I thought you said you weren’t ready,” Luke continues, “but I guess that only applies to me, right?”

Noah’s angry retort dies on his tongue when he sees the tears threatening at the corners of Luke’s eyes. Noah knows that look. It’s fear.

“Hey,” he says, voice soft. “Do you really think I would do that to you? To us?”

He reaches out, tentatively touches Luke’s shoulder, smiles when he doesn’t pull away.

“I had something I needed to talk to Tony about,” he explains. “But that’s all it was, promise. I’m kind of ridiculously in love with you, in case you hadn’t noticed.”

Luke tries to fight it, but the corners of his mouth turn up just slightly, the beginnings of a smile. Noah takes this as a good sign and slides closer on the bed, cupping Luke’s face in his hands and bringing their lips together. After a few seconds, Luke lets himself melt into the kiss, slides his tongue into Noah’s mouth, pulls their bodies closer. 

But after a moment, Luke pulls back. “What did you talk about?” he asks, and it takes Noah several minutes to realize what he means.

“Nothing, really,” Noah answers, not sure what to say that won’t set Luke off again. “It’s kind of…I just can’t really say yet. But it’s nothing for you to be worried about, I promise.”

Luke doesn’t look entirely convinced, so Noah pulls him into another kiss, tries to lace it with reassurance.

“You know,” he whispers against Luke’s lips, “there was no one here when I came in. I think we have the house to ourselves.”

Luke’s pulse jumps against Noah’s fingertips where they rest against his throat. Before Noah can even register what’s happening, Luke pushes him down onto the bed, crawls on top of him. Noah swallows thickly and Luke leans down and licks at his adam’s apple, kisses the edge of his jaw, up to his ear. “What did you need to talk to Tony about?” he whispers, before biting gently at Noah’s earlobe. The question isn’t angry this time, it’s almost…mischievous. Noah glances up and sees the spark in Luke’s eyes. Luke tilts his head almost imperceptibly and Noah nods, equally subtle. _Game on._

“I really can’t tell you,” Noah says in response to Luke’s question. “It’s a secret.”

Luke looks thoughtful for a moment, traces a lazy finger down Noah’s chest. 

“I might be able to _make_ you tell me,” he remarks casually.

Noah’s cock is already straining against his jeans, but Luke’s words send a shiver through his whole body. 

“I doubt it,” he replies, but his voice shakes slightly.

In one move, Luke grasps Noah’s wrists and pins them above his head, captures his mouth in a searing kiss. He lets go only long enough to pull Noah’s shirt over his head and toss it to the ground below them. He runs a hand up Noah’s chest and Noah gasps when Luke pinches his nipple between two knuckles. Luke smirks at the response he’s elicited, leans down and licks away the angry red. His hand slides down past Noah’s navel, makes quick work of Noah’s belt buckle and the button on his jeans. 

Luke kisses Noah once more before rolling off and sitting back on the bed, settling himself between Noah’s legs. He somehow manages to lower the zipper on Noah’s jeans with his _teeth_ and Noah almost swallows his own tongue. He feels Luke shove his jeans down past his ass, then feels Luke’s mouth on his cock through his underwear. Noah bucks up inadvertently, longing to bury himself inside that wet heat.

“You ready to tell me now?” Luke asks, the warmth of his mouth suddenly gone. It takes Noah several moments to even process what Luke is saying. _Oh, yeah. The game._

“It’s not…” Noah tries to say something, but gets distracted by Luke’s tongue swirling around his balls. “It’s not important,” he finally gasps out.

Luke kisses at Noah’s thighs, his stomach, anywhere but where Noah desperately needs him. “You sure?” he asks.

“Luke, please,” Noah whines, hands fisted in the sheets. “Please.”

Luke takes pity on him and lowers his underwear, taking them and the jeans all the way off this time. He spreads Noah’s legs and lifts them slightly, nuzzling his face against Noah’s thigh. Instead of going for Noah’s cock, he slides his mouth underneath, licking at Noah’s balls and then farther down. At the first touch of Luke’s tongue against his entrance, Noah jerks and moans, unable to control the sounds he makes. 

“Fuck, Luke,” Noah murmurs as Luke’s tongue breaches him just slightly. Luke takes this as encouragement and licks in deeper, fucking into Noah with his tongue. Just when Noah thinks he could come just from the feeling of Luke’s tongue in his ass, Luke pulls back. 

“What did you and Tony talk about?” Luke asks slowly, punctuating each word. Noah just shakes his head in response, so Luke crawls back up Noah’s body, pauses with his mouth at Noah’s ear. “How about I fuck you through the mattress,” Luke whispers, voice dripping with lust and heat. “I bet that would help you remember.”

When he pulls back, there’s heat in his eyes, but there’s a question, too. He’s making it perfectly clear that the next move is Noah’s to make. Noah’s heart beats wildly in his chest and he knows that it’s not like either of them imagined it, but he also knows that this is exactly what he wants right now, what he needs. What they both need.

He reaches over into the bedside table and pulls out a condom and some lube. Luke looks surprised and a bit guilty, like he hadn’t realized that Noah knew he kept that stuff there. _Just in case._ Noah just smirks and moves to undo the button on Luke’s jeans, to lower the zipper. Luke’s so caught up in the fact that this is actually happening, that Noah is really going to let him do this, that he forgets the game for a moment. He just watches as Noah slides his jeans down to his thighs and takes Luke’s cock into his mouth. Noah slides his tongue along the underside and does that swirling thing that he does and Luke realizes he’s going to lose it too soon if this continues. He grabs Noah’s hair and pulls him off, pushes him back against the pillows. Noah watches as Luke slides on the condom, coats himself with lube. He smears more lube onto his fingers and gently slides one into Noah’s tight heat. 

Noah groans and pushes back against Luke, trying to take him deeper. Luke looks up at Noah, not wanting to go too fast. Noah sees the look and smiles softly. “It’s okay,” he whispers. “I’ve…uh…been practicing.”

Luke grins at the faint blush on Noah’s cheeks, wonders for the thousandth time how it’s possible to love someone this much. He slides a second finger in and then a third and Noah’s right, he takes them all like a pro. Luke removes his fingers and places his cock at Noah’s entrance, pushes just the tip inside and then waits.

“Fuck, Luke,” Noah moans, hips bucking up desperately.

“I think you should tell me,” Luke whispers. He steals Noah’s moan in a deep kiss and Noah clutches desperately at his shoulders.

“The cabin,” Noah groans against Luke’s mouth. “I was seeing if we could borrow it. Finally have some alone time together.”

Without warning, Luke slams in the hilt and Noah cries out, rocking his hips to meet Luke’s frantic thrusts. “God, Noah,” Luke murmurs into Noah’s skin, “I love you so fucking much.” He grabs at Noah’s shoulders and pulls him up so that Noah is sitting in his lap. Noah moans loudly at the change in position and reaches between them for his cock, but Luke stops him, pulling Noah’s arms up around his shoulders instead. 

“You don’t need that,” Luke whispers, hips snapping up as if to emphasize his point. A soft whine escapes Noah’s throat and he picks up the pace even more, slamming himself down onto Luke’s cock, his hands fisted in the shirt that Luke is still wearing. 

“Fuck, Luke,” Noah gasps out, “fuck, fuck, fuck.” And suddenly he’s coming harder than he ever has before, white hot jets of semen coating their stomachs. Luke follows almost immediately, bucking up so hard that he almost unseats Noah. 

They just sit together like that for a moment, clinging to each other and breathing through the aftershocks. After a few minutes, Luke gently lowers Noah down onto the bed and slides out, immediately laying down beside him, curling into his chest.

“I think I like you jealous,” Noah says, voice fucked out and gravelly. Luke smiles against Noah’s chest, places a soft kiss against his ribcage.

“And I guess it turns out that we didn’t need Tony’s cabin to get some alone time after all,” Luke murmurs.

“I don’t know,” Noah replies, pretending to think it over. “I mean, he already said we could use it. But if you don’t want to…”

Luke cuts him off with a kiss that Noah feels all the way down to his toes. 

“You know,” Luke says, grinning goofily down at Noah. “I’ve always liked Tony.”

Noah laughs, deep and low, and Luke feels happier than he has in a long time.


End file.
